Cache/Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation!
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3028.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 22:32:48 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! (Read 764 times) corgi Newbie Offline 25 Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « on: November 27, 2015, 03:07:04 PM » COMINFORM DECLARES WAR ON SELF-DETERMINATION As any reading this may have been aware; Cominform recently requested that colombia steal the rightful assets of corporations within its borders to fund an attempt at a corporate empire. In response the peaceful nation of Colombia decided to rightfully expel the Cominform from its borders by redistributing a factory it had donated. What Cominform initially did, while not too egregious on its own, was a minor incident in comparison to what he decided to pull next. Afterwards our security division intercepted the following communique dispatched by the CEO of Cominform to communist nations worldwide, a message of hate to the right of self-determination, we here at CORE Armaments consider this to be a threat to all nations. To all nations reading this know that it could be you next on the chopping block of this rogue company. CORE takes a stand against this kind of corporate bullying and hope that fellow nations and companies will join us. COMINFORM THREATENS NEUTRAL COMPANIES If four of my factories amounts to the price I have to pay for calling you out on your bullshit cominform then so be it. « Last Edit: November 27, 2015, 05:35:15 PM by corgi » Logged Core Armaments http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100319 The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #1 on: November 27, 2015, 03:30:20 PM » Uhhh I'm not sure what is going on with Skype or Rustlers, my only interest is either compensation for what I lost (which Colombia responded by evidently leaving in a helicopter...). Here are the exchanges he neglected to show you. TLDR he asked what to do, I told him POSSIBILITIES, and then he nationalizes. I think it is exceptionally hypocritical that someone so supposedly pro private property nationalizes on a dime because "YOLO". Quote If four of my factories amounts to the price I have to pay for calling you out on your bullshit cominform then so be it. What? « Last Edit: November 27, 2015, 03:32:06 PM by The Cominform » Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! corgi Newbie Offline 25 Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #2 on: November 27, 2015, 03:33:15 PM » Quote from: The Cominform on November 27, 2015, 03:30:20 PM Uhhh I'm not sure what is going on with Skype or Rustlers, my only interest is either compensation for what I lost (which Colombia responded by evidently leaving in a helicopter...). Here are the exchanges he neglected to show you. TLDR he asked what to do, I told him POSSIBILITIES, and then he nationalizes. I think it is exceptionally hypocritical that someone so supposedly pro private property nationalizes on a dime because "YOLO". I've seen some pretty damning evidence that you've sent those 'possibilities' to more than just him. But that isn't the issue here, that kind of competition should be expected amongst companies, what is the issue here is you attempting to destroy a country for refusing to play ball with you, and considering you unsavory to have in his country. Logged Core Armaments http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100319 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #3 on: November 27, 2015, 03:34:34 PM » Time to stop mincing words kid, here's the entire conversation, in order. « Last Edit: November 27, 2015, 04:04:42 PM by Melina Reyes Escobar » Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #4 on: November 27, 2015, 03:38:14 PM » What I'm seeing here is Columbia was simply offended that you suggested a communistic method of giving you a factory. I would be too. Though you see Enron as already doing this same communistic method? (Please provide evidence) Whether Enron has been paying someone to give him other corps' factories or not idk, nobody posted evidence. But there is evidence that YOU spoke of it. Because there IS evidence for that you are being locked out of Columbia. This is how I'm seeing the story Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #5 on: November 27, 2015, 03:39:23 PM » How convenient you again leave out "I don't steal people's assets here, Colombia is a secure nation for investment where we respect property rights. Also, by having no state assets, I lower the prices so you don't need me to build them for you." "Self determination for me but not for you." For reference the hypocrisy was AFTER nationalization and the 3rd from the bottom image : Leaving out lynchpins are important. Nowhere did I demand you to nationalize anything. You asked what I meant and I gave you all the possible options. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Flying ACE Jr. Member Offline 63 Personal Text Will take over the seas Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #6 on: November 27, 2015, 03:45:20 PM » >no validity if DifferentStereotype is Cominform >an out of context quote wew lad Logged Netherlands get: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=102 The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #7 on: November 27, 2015, 03:47:21 PM » Uhhh so in the other thread the Quadripartite Accord was brought up, but I have no idea why? What do they have to do with this? Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #8 on: November 27, 2015, 03:52:27 PM » Quote from: The Cominform on November 27, 2015, 03:46:31 PM Wait I am confused as to what the Quadripartite Accord has to do with this? Quote from: The Flying ACE on November 27, 2015, 03:44:55 PM If anything, the last image shows how immature you are in not facing the issue with Cominform, everything else from the top was irrelevant and clogged the screen He's trying to resolve the issue, most likely a miscommunication or his lack of knowledge that it's not standard practice to do such Yea I sure can html edit too Quote from: The Flying ACE on November 27, 2015, 03:44:55 PM Yea I sure can html edit too Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #9 on: November 27, 2015, 03:59:53 PM » Yeah missed that. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #10 on: November 27, 2015, 04:02:49 PM » Quote from: The Cominform on November 27, 2015, 03:59:53 PM Yeah missed that. it's all gud. it happens Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA corgi Newbie Offline 25 Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #11 on: November 27, 2015, 05:35:40 PM » Redacted the skype log on request of Rustlers; apparently there was a mix up there. Logged Core Armaments http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100319 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #12 on: November 28, 2015, 12:28:38 AM » Quote from: linksith on November 27, 2015, 03:38:14 PM What I'm seeing here is Columbia was simply offended that you suggested a communistic method of giving you a factory. I would be too. Though you see Enron as already doing this same communistic method? (Please provide evidence) Whether Enron has been paying someone to give him other corps' factories or not idk, nobody posted evidence. But there is evidence that YOU spoke of it. Because there IS evidence for that you are being locked out of Columbia. This is how I'm seeing the story "Communistic method" is a very generous way of describing his request. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #13 on: November 28, 2015, 12:45:59 AM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 28, 2015, 12:28:38 AM "Communistic method" is a very generous way of describing his request. Do you have a better politically correct term to tie it to? Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! « Reply #14 on: November 30, 2015, 04:51:43 AM » Quote from: linksith on November 28, 2015, 12:45:59 AM Do you have a better politically correct term to tie it to? Theft. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Cominform Gone Rogue! Attacks Sovereign Nation! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2